I dont know , i love you
by CiaSintiaIMAKC
Summary: Naruto gadis manis itu berniat pengen kabur dihari pertemuan pertama dengan sang tunangan Rencana kaburnya langsung gagal total Apa yang dilakukan oleh naruto kala mengetahui bahwa tunangannya adalah seorang pemuda tampan nan cuek gadis itu terkena penyakit CINTA PANDANGAN PERTAMA banyak hal yang dilakukan gadis itu untuk mendekati pemuda itu / Sasufemnaru
1. Chapter 1

I Dont Know , I Love You

Discmaler : semua cats difanfic ini adalah milik eyang misahsmi #dilempar batu

Author : Ciayihanniee ^^

Title : I Dont Know , I Love You

Genre : Drama-romance

Cats : Semua cats dianime Naruto

Pairing : Sasufemnaru ( udah cinta mati sama couple ini hahaiii )

Sailight : akan muncul seiring waktu

Leight : Multi-chapter

Warning : GS ( genderSwitch ) , gak sesuai EYD yang baik , typo bertebaran kaya debu dijalanan , cerita ngawur , salah ngetik , gak sesuai kenyataan yang ada ( karena cia membuat fanfic dengan imajinasi cia yang jongkok cia hanya memakai nama dan karekter dianime nya aja

Biar pun cerita cia jelek plus gak jelas

Tapi cia mohon

DON'T PLAGIAT DON'T' BASH !

Summary :

Naruto gadis manis itu berniat hati pengen kabur dihari pertemuan pertama dengan sang tunangan

Rencana kaburnya langsung gagal total , Saat mengetahui siapa tunangannya

Gadis itu terkena penyakit " Love at frist "

Apa yang dilakukan oleh naruto kala mengetahui bahwa tunangannya adalah seorang pemuda cuek dan tak ada romantisnya

Namun bukan naruto jika gadis itu langsung menyerah untuk membuat sasuke mencintainya dan melepaskan tampang stonicnya

Dan berkat bantuan dari ibunya dan ibu mertuanya , gadis itu terus menjalankan rencana mulianya untuk membuat sang putra bungsu uchiha itu menyukainya

Namun tanpa mereka sadari bahwa ternyata sasuke sudah lebih dulu mencintai naruto bahkan sebelum naruto menjalankan rencana mendekati dirinya

xoxoxoxox

Chapter One ( satu ) ^^

" nona naru , mama anda menyuruh cepat turun " ucap salah satu wanita yang berpakaian ala maid , maid yang kini berdiri tepat didepan pintu salah satu kamar utama dimension mewah Klan namikaze

Namikaze minato adalah perdana menteri konoha yang kaya raya namun jangan salah paham minato sudah kayak sejak muda dan kekayaannya sekarang bukanlah hasil korupsi ayah dan ibu minato adalah pengusaha kaya raya yang bernama jiraya dan tsunade , sang istri namikaze kushina adalah seorang disainer ,

" iyaa " , setelah berkata begitu Nampak lah sosok gadis cantik berparas mungil dengan kulit putih susunya , rambut pirang , bibir mungil cerrynya , dan mata shappire biru langitnya menambah kesan cantik dan manis dipenampilannya , iya dialah namikaze naruto putri tunggal namikaze minato dan namikaze kushina , gadis manis yang masih berusia 16 tahun , gadis yang masih duduk dibangku SMA / SHS

Gadis manis itu melewati para maid yang berjajar rapi disepanjang pintunya , gadis itu hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan menuruni tangga untuk sampai kelantai pertama , ayah dan ibunya sedang menunggu diruang makan

Naruto sampai keruang makan yang super luas itu , meja panjang yang dihiasi oleh belasan kursi itu hanya diisi oleh mereka bertiga , sungguh naruto tidak mengerti mengapa meja makan mereka mesti begitu besar jika hanya diisi oleh tiga orang saja

" ohayoo , tou-san kaa-san " ucap naruto lalu duduk dibangku didepan ibunya

" ohayo naru-chan " balas minato dan kushina bersamaan , mereka lalu makan dengan tenang , maklum minato sudah mengajarkan naruto sejak kecil untuk berlaku sopan

Setelah 20 menit acara sarapan itu pun selesai , naruto meminum susu jeruknya sambil melirik jam dilengan mungilnya , masih menunjukan pukul 7:40 berarti tinggal 20 menit sebelum jam pertama dimulai

20 menit

Sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai

Masih 20 meni-

" UAPAAAAHH MASIH 20 MENIT LAGI , OH MG GOTTT ! " panik naruto , dia bakal telat kalau begini , jarak rumahnya itu lohh jauh dari sekolahnya , mansion namikaze terletak diarah selatan pusat kota konoha , sedangkan sekolahnya Konoha senior high school terletak diutara pusat kota konoha jarang 10 kilo , mana bisa sampai kesekolah dalam waktu 20 menit

" Tou-san , kaa-san naru berangkat dulu nee " setelah mengucapkan itu naruto kangsung mengecup pipi kedua orang tuanya dan segera melangkah namun

" naru-chan ingat hari ini kau ada pertemuan direstouran Uchiha dengan tunanganmu , kaa-san akan menjemputmu nanti siang " teriak kushina saat sadar dari teriakan super waw dari anak gadisnya tadi

" Iya kaa-san "

" naru-chan kau yakin akan menemui tunanganmu hari ini " ucap gadis bersurai pink , huruno sakura putri kepala polisi konoha yang merupakan teman naruto sejak kecil bersamaan dengan ino , dan hinata

" siapa nama tunanganmu naru-chan " kali ini gadis berusai pirang gelap yang berbicara , yamaka ino putri pengusaha surat kabar konoha

" a-aku juga penasaran naru-chan " ucap gadis bersurai ichigo , hyuuga hinata putri dari grup hyuuga

" aku tidak tau " setelah mengucapkan itu naruto membenturkan kepalanya kemeja belajarnya , kepalanya pusing memikirkan pertunangannya yang dibuat sang ibu , berbicara dengan sahabatnya sama saja bukannya para sahabatnya juga mempunyai masalah yang sama

Sakura bahkan sudah bertunangan dengan Danzo sai putra tunggal danzo internasional hospital yang berusia 2o tahun , sedangkan ino bakal melaksanakan pertunangannya dua minggu lagi dengan Nara shikamaru putra pengusaha Nara grup yang bergerak dibidang elektronik yang berusia 20 tahun juga , sedangkan hinata bahkan sudah bertunangan sejak umur 10 tahun dengan Izunuka kiba putra pengusaha penerbangan yang berbeda usia dengan hinata 4 tahun

Nasib keempat gadis ini tidak berbeda jauh dengan nasib naruto , namun berbedanya adalah sasura yang sudah mulai mencintai sai , ino yang memang sudah pacaran dengan shikamaru sejak awal masuk sma , dan hinata yang juga sudah dekat dari awal dengan si kiba , sedangkan naruto tau siapa tunangannya pun tidak apalagi liat bentuk orangnya

Naruto sebenarnya sudah ditunangkan dengan pemuda yang katanya tampan oleh kaa-sannya itu sejak ulan tahun pertama naruto , dan waktu ulan tahun ke17 naruto bulan depan pertunangannya akan segera diresmikan

Yang membuat naruto galau adalah , bagaimana jika tunangannya adalah orang jahat ? atau seorang teroris ? mulutnya sumbing ? atau gigi nya tonggos ? bagaimana jika orangnya gendut ?

Naruto tidak bisa membayngkan itru semua , jika itu benar terjadi berarti ibunya memang tidak menyayanginya

" aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya , aku ingin mencari cintaku sendiri " lirih naruto dibalik wajahnya yang tersembunyi dibalik meja itu

" kau harus menemuinya , bagaimana jika dia tampan nanti kau akan menyesal " ucap ino , naruto berpikir ucapan ino ada benarnya juga , tapi jika pacar nya gemuukkk apa kata dunia heiii , ketiga gadis cantik itu membatin miris gadis seceria naruto bisa juga menggalau gara-gara pertunangan

" kau kabur saja nanti saat akan bertemu dengannya " celetuk sakura santai sambil memainkan ponsel pinknya

Suasana disitu hening , ino dan hinata menatap tak percaya pada sakura , gadis pink itu merasa diperhatikan pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kedua temannya , setelahnya ada raut menyesal dimata sakura

" OKE SARAN YANG BAGUS SAKURA , AKU AKAN KEKANTINSEBENTAR UNTUK MENGISI TENAGA AGAR RENCANA KU SUKSES HUAAHHAHAHA ! " tawa naruto , lalu gadis itu berjalan kekantin dengan raut bahagianya

" apa kau juga kabur dihari pertunanganmu " ucap ino anarkis

" heii aku dulu juga kabur tapi bukan dihari pertunangan tapi dihari pertemuanku pertama dengan sai , sama seperti naruto " balas sakura

" apa rencana kaburmu sukses " Tanya hinata

" tidak " ucap sakura watados

Uchiha grup adalah grup terbesar sekaligus terkaya dikonoha , uchiha grup memiliki Hotel dan Restouran bintang lima , Mall termegah dikonoha ,

Pemilik Uchiha grup adalah uchiha fugaku yang juga selaku CEO grup uchiha dan istrinya uchiha mikoto mereka memilik dua orang putra ,

Uchiha itachi pemuda tampan bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan kulit dan mata onxy kelamnya adalah putra pertama mereka yang juga merupakan CEO Uchiha hotel dan UChiha restouran pria tampan berumur 23 tahun ini memiliki tunangan Uzumaki Kyuubi putri tunggal dari Uzumaki Kakashi dan Uzumaki Iruka sang pengusaha pakaian dengan merk UZ , uzumaki kakashi adalah adik kandung dari namikaze kushina

Uchiha Sasuke pemuda tapan bersurai raven dengan mata onxy kelamnya dengan tubuh tinggi tegapnya dengan kulit putihnya , pemuda tampan yang berusia 20 tahun ini adalah putra bungsu dari pemilik uchiha grup , pemuda yang baru menyelesaikan S2 bisnisnya kini pemuda itu menjadi CEO uchiha mall

Drttt ! Drttt !

Suara dering ponsel menggema diruang megah yang diketahui sebagai ruang kerja ruang yang terletak dilantai 10 Uchiha Mall tersebut , pemuda yang tadinya sibuk berkutat dengan laptop Axus hitam kelamnya kini tampak terganggu dengan sura ponsel yang menggangu aktifitasnya

Tangan kekar berbalut jam tangan mewah itu kini meraih ponsel dan mendekatkan ponsel itu kearah telingannya

" Hn "

" sasuke , ingat hari ini kita ada janji bertemu dengan tunanganmu direstourn jam 4 nanti , kau tidak lupa kan " ucap wanita disebrang telpon

" iya kaa-san " sahut pemuda bernama sasuke itu

"baiklah , kaa-san Cuma ingin memngingatkan saja , sampai jumpa jam 4 nanti , kau tidak akan menyesal bertemu dengannya sayang , dia gadis yang menarik , byee sasu " setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu , sambungan telpon itu langsung dimatika

" hn " pemuda tampan itu hanya menghela napas , ibunya sangat bernafsu untuk menjodohkannya dengan gadis pilihan yang juga merupakan anak sahabatnya itu , menurut ibunya gadis yang dijodohkan dengannya adalah gadis yang manis dan menarik , sasuke sempat ingin mencari tahu siapa gadis yang ditunangkan dengannya , namun niat mulianya tersebut dihalang oleh sang ibu

Kata ibunya , siapa gadis yang ditunangkan dengannya akan sasuke tau saat pertemuan pertama mereka , akhirnya sasuke menurut

" akan semenarik apa gadis pilihan kaa-san nya itu " pikir pemuda tampan itu sambil kembali menekuni laptop didepannya

To be continue

Hai haiii , cia kembali dengan fanfiction baru ^^

Menurut pendapat reader gimana , lanjut atau gak

Kalau mau dilanjut mohon review nee

Kalau riviewnya lebih dari 10 cia akan update 3 hari lagi

SEE YOU NEXT TIME ^^


	2. Chapter 2

I Dont Know , I Love You

Discmaler : semua cats difanfic ini adalah milik eyang misahsmi #dilempar batu

Author : Ciayihanniee ^^

Title : I Dont Know , I Love You

Genre : Drama-romance

Cats : Semua cats dianime Naruto

Pairing : Sasufemnaru ( udah cinta mati sama couple ini hahaiii )

Sailight : akan muncul seiring waktu

Leight : Multi-chapter

Warning : GS ( genderSwitch ) , gak sesuai EYD yang baik , typo bertebaran kaya debu dijalanan , cerita ngawur , salah ngetik , gak sesuai kenyataan yang ada ( karena cia membuat fanfic dengan imajinasi cia yang jongkok cia hanya memakai nama dan karekter dianime nya aja

..

XOXO

..

Biar pun cerita cia jelek plus gak jelas

Tapi cia mohon

DON'T PLAGIAT DON'T' BASH !

..

XOXO

..

Summary :

Naruto gadis manis itu berniat hati pengen kabur dihari pertemuan pertama dengan sang tunangan

Rencana kaburnya langsung gagal total , Saat mengetahui siapa tunangannya

Gadis itu terkena penyakit " Love at frist "

Apa yang dilakukan oleh naruto kala mengetahui bahwa tunangannya adalah seorang pemuda cuek dan tak ada romantisnya

Namun bukan naruto jika gadis itu langsung menyerah untuk membuat sasuke mencintainya dan melepaskan tampang stonicnya

Dan berkat bantuan dari ibunya dan ibu mertuanya , gadis itu terus menjalankan rencana mulianya untuk membuat sang putra bungsu uchiha itu menyukainya

Namun tanpa mereka sadari bahwa ternyata sasuke sudah lebih dulu mencintai naruto bahkan sebelum naruto menjalankan rencana mendekati dirinya

xoxoxoxox

Chapter sebelumnya ^^

" sasuke , ingat hari ini kita ada janji bertemu dengan tunanganmu direstouran jam 4 nanti , kau tidak lupa kan " ucap wanita disebrang telpon

" iya kaa-san " sahut pemuda bernama sasuke itu

"baiklah , kaa-san Cuma ingin memngingatkan saja , sampai jumpa jam 4 nanti , kau tidak akan menyesal bertemu dengannya sayang , dia gadis yang menarik , byee sasu " setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu , sambungan telpon itu langsung dimatikan

" hn " pemuda tampan itu hanya menghela napas , ibunya sangat bernafsu untuk menjodohkannya dengan gadis pilihan yang juga merupakan anak sahabatnya itu , menurut ibunya gadis yang dijodohkan dengannya adalah gadis yang manis dan menarik , sasuke sempat ingin mencari tahu siapa gadis yang ditunangkan dengannya , namun niat mulianya tersebut dihalang oleh sang ibu

Kata ibunya , siapa gadis yang ditunangkan dengannya akan sasuke tau saat pertemuan pertama mereka , akhirnya sasuke menurut

" akan semenarik apa gadis pilihan kaa-san nya itu " pikir pemuda tampan itu sambil kembali menekuni laptop didepannya

..

XOXO

..

Chapter two ( dua ) ^^

" semoga sukses dengan rencanamu naruto " ucap ketiga gadis itu serentak , ketiga gadis itu mengantar naruto didepan gerbang sekolah ,

" tenang saja , rencana ini akan sukses besar " ucap narutoo , lalu memeluk ketiga gadis yang notabe adalah sahabat kesayangannya ,

" naru-chan ayoo cepat " panggil kushina yang kini tengah berdiri disamping mobil mahal , kushina sudah berjanji dengan calon besannya mereka akan bertemu 2 jam lagi , tapi baju naruto belum disiapkan belum juga naruto harus didandani , pasti butuh waktu yang lama , maka dari itu kushina lebih cepat menjemput naruto

"nee kaa-san , oke sampai jumpa besok pagi " ucap naruto , lalu gadis itu berjalan kearah ibunya yang tengah menunggunya dengan senyuman aneh , yang membuat ketiga sahabatnya , hampir tak mau mengakui mereka adalah sahabat naruto jika gadis itu mulai kambuh anehnya #poor naruto

" hati-hati dijalan yaa saku-chan , ino-chan dan hina-chan , kami pergi dulu " pamit kushina pada ketiga sahabat anaknya , kushina sangat mengenal ketiga gadis itu , maklum lah ibu dari ketiga sahabat naruto adalah teman arisan kushina sendiri , sekaligus perkumpulan ibu-ibu tukang gossip

" iyaa tante , hati-hati dijalan juga tante "

Kushina hanya menganguk dan kemudian masuk kedalam mobil yang diikuti naruto , kini mobil mewah itu mulai beranjak dari sekolah terbesar dikonoha itu , ketiga gadis itu pun kembali kedalam sekolah maklum ini kan masih pukul 3 sore berarti masih satu setengah jam lagi baru blonceng pulang berbunyi , kenapa naruto bisa pulang duluan itu karena ibunya yang sudah meminta ijin dengan kepseknya

" aku harap rencana naruto sukses , tapi entah kenapa aku meragu kan rencananya itu " ucap sakura , memang gadis pink itu sedikit tak yakin dengan rencana yang sudah disusun naruto itu entah kenapa hatinya mengatakan kalau rencana itu bakal gagal

" aku juga merasa tak yakin " lirih ino

" tapi kalau rencana A naruto gagal , dia kan bisa memakai rencana B nya , aku yakin rencana naruto akan sukses kok " ucap hinata yang entah kenapa begitu yakin dengan sahabat blondenya itu

" yahh semoga rencana A nya berhasil "

" yahh semogaa " ucap ketiganya serempak

..

XOXO

..

Setelah sibuk mencari baju dibutik dengan sang ibu kini naruto harus berada disalon untuk didandani naruto siih terima-terima aja , maklum kalau ibunya udah ngamuk kan mengerikan ayahnya aja enggak berkutik jika ibunya itu sudah murka , maklum ayahnya itu tipe Suami-suami takut istri =="

' Setelah sampai direstouran aku akan menjalankan rencanaku , jadi aku harus cantik dulu NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, ' pikir naruto sambil terus tersenyum sinting , sampai-sampai pelayan yang ditugaskan untuk memake-up dirinya merinding disko

" tolong dandani anak saya dengan cantik " ucap kushina

" baik nyonya namikaze " sahut gadis itu, Pandangan kushina beralih pada putrinya yang tengah senyum-senyum gaje plus sinting itu , " apa kau sebegitu bahagianya bertemu tunangan mu naru-chan "

" hehehe " tawa naruto sambil tetap tersenyum aneh menatap ibunya , kini kushina hanya berharap bahwa anaknya tidak gila gara-gara saking bahagianya akibat bertemu tunangannya , daripada terus memandangi anaknya yang mulai aneh , takut ketularan gila sang anak akhirnya kushina berjalan menjauh dari sang anak , kini kushina menduduki sofa dan mulai menelpon calon besannya

Namun tanpa kushina tau dibalik wajah polos anaknya , kini telah menyiapkan rencana kabur yang maha dasyatnya , setidaknya itu menurut pikiran naruto ,

..

XOXO

..

Mobil sport biru dongker terlihat meninggalkan Uchiha mall , kini mobil itu tampak bergerak melintasi padatnya jalan raya pusat kota konoha ,waktu yang menunjukan hamper sore itu membuat suasana jalan menjadi cukup padat

didalam mobil itu Nampak pemuda yang mengenakan setelan kemeja hitam berbalut jas hitam dengan celana hitamnya sang kontras dengan kulit putihnya, pemuda berambut model pantat ayam itu kini tengah menjalankan mobilnya memasuki kawasan restouran bintang lima itu

Drtt ! Drttt !

Baru saja mobil biru dongker itu memasuki area parki r UChiha restouran itu , ponselnya kembali berbunyi , sasuke pun beralih mengambil ponselnya dan menjawabnya , belum juga dirinya mengucapkan satu kata , orang disebrang telpon sudah lebih dulu berbicara

" kau dimana sasu , kau tidak lupakan janji kita "

" tidak kaa-san , aku sudah ada diparkiran 5 menit lagi aku sampai distu "

" ohh bagus bagus , segeralah kesini tunanganmu akan datang sebentar lagi "

" Hn " setelah mengucapkan kata andalannya itu sasuke mematikan panggilannya secara sepihak , pemuda itu mengambil kaca mata hitamnya lalu menuruni mobil sportnya , kakinya melangkah kearah namun pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir tepat disamping mobilnya

Kaca mobil itu diturunkan sehingga sasuke bebas melihat kedalam mobil itu , di dalam mobil itu terdapat sosok gadis pirang yang tengah bersila dangan tangan yang diletakan dipahanya dengan jari tengah yang digabung bersama jari jempol sangat mirip dengan orang yang tengah bersemedi dengan mulut yang komat-kamit gak jelas , sasuke memandangi gadis itu intes , kulit putih , rambut pirang , bibir plum cerry , wajahnya manis

" Naru-chan cepat kemarii " terdengar suara teriakan

Mata gadis itu terbuka , perlahan-lahan iris shappire biru langit itu terbuka dan menambah kesan plus dari wajah manisnya , gadis itu mulai menuruni kakinya yang tadinya bersila diatas kursi mobil , Pintu mobil itu terbuka , gadis itu turun dari mobil hitam itu , langkah gadis itu terhenti pas disebelah sasuke

" khukhukuhkhuuukhuuu saatnya menjalankan rencana kabur yang maha dasyat hhihihihihi " tawa gadis pirang itu tanpa perduli ada cowok ganteng yang melihat tingkah anehnya , sasuke yang melihat kelakuan gadis didepannya hanya mengerutkan dahinya tanda heran

" iya kaa-san " ucap gadis itu setelah selesai dengan tawanya , gadis itu terus berjalan sambil terus tersenyum aneh , dengan berjalan dengan langkah yang sok dibuat anggun gadis itu berjalan melewati sasuke dengan santai

Sasuke memandangi gadis pirang yang melewatinya ,angin berhembus pelan menerpa wajah rupawan pemuda itu , diikuti dengan aroma jeruk tercium oleh indra penciuman sasuke aroma yang menyegarkan , sasuke tau ini pasti berasal dari gadis pirang tadi

" Hn gadis yang menarik " pemuda tampan berucap pelan dan tanpa sadar terbentuk lah senyum indah diwajah datarnya

..

XOXO

..

To Be Countinue ^^

TBC disaat tak tepat

Duakkk cia ditendang reader #nyangkutdipohon cabe

Nahhh cia udah update nii chapter duanya , gimana makin aneh yanaa ceritanya

Hmm , maaf yah kalau chapter ini enggak sesuai harapan kalian =="

..

Ohh iya cia mau balas rivew kalian dulu nee ^^

Kimhaemin : iya ini udah next kok ^^ , makasih reviewnya ^^

..

UzumakiDesy: hehe makasih udah penasaran sama fanfic gaje cia #ahh cia jadi malu ada yang penasaran sama cerita cia #duakk ditendang kebulan , ini lanjutannya maaf kalau lanjutannya enggak sesuai harapan ^^ , makasih reviewnya

..

Kushu-chan : syukur deh kalau pairingnya pas buat kushu-chan kebetulan mereka juga pairing favorit cia , cieee kita sama #duakk ditendang , semoga cerita yang cia buat enggak mengecewakan kamunya yaa , makasiih rivewnya ^^

..

Aiko Michishige : iya ini udah lanjut kok , makasiih reviewnya ^^

..

Princess haru : cia minta maaf kalau dalam penulisan cia banyak kesalahannya , maklum cia anak baru didunia fanfic jadi cia mohon maaf , tapi cia bakal perbaiki penulisan cia kok , makasiih komentarnya ^^

Makasih udah bilang ide cerita cia bagus , iyaa ini lanjutan chapternya ^^ enggak lama kan

Makasiih atas reviewnya ^^

..

Ineedtohateyou : iyaa ini next chapternya , makasih atas reviewnya ^^

..

Riena Okazaki : iya ini udah cia lanjut kok ^^, makasiih udah penasaran sama fanfic gaje milik cia #cia serasa terbang nii , lucu ? aduuh cia enggak tau niih bisa buat cerita yang ada humornya tapi cia bakal usaha kok jadi jangan kecewa yaa jika humornya gariing makasiih atas reviewnya neee ^^

..

Aegyeo789 : kejadian apa yaa #cia berlagak bego #ciadibakar , hehe makasiih udah review ^^

..

Darkshadow : iya ini lanjutannya nya maaf kalau mengecewakan , oke chapter ini udah cia perpanjang kok meskipun Cuma satu kata #ngekk cia dicekik , hahaha canda kok , makasiih udah review ^^

..

: iyaa ini udah dilanjut kok , makasiih udah review ^^

..

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama atau apapun , dan maaf kalau ada yang ketinggalan , kalau memang ada bakal cia balas dichapter selanjutnya ^^

And makasiih juga buat yang udah follow and favorite kan cerita aneh cia

Dan juga makasiih banget yang udah memFollow dan memFavorite kan cia #bungkuk 90 derajat

Cia senang ternyata fanfic cia ada yang suka juga

Oke akhir kata

Mohon review nee ^^

SEE YOU NEXT TIME ^^


End file.
